


Don't Go Far

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, Other, Sadness, episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: Vax'ildan's plea with his sister.





	

Vax watched silently as his sister walked amongst the wounded from the dragons' attack of Emon. He walked close to her, a protective shadow over his twin's slight frame. Vex glanced up at him and tried for a smile. It was more of a grimace and Vax hated it immediately. He knew things were rough when his charismatic sister couldn't muster a smile.

He tugged on her cloak to get her attention as he kneeled to help her finish bandaging one of the citizens. They were quiet, almost comfortably as they went through the motions. Vax cleared his throat and waited until his twin looked up at him.

"I-I don't know what's going to happen in the following hours. Do not go far from me," he looked at Vex pleadingly, "If we are out of earshot, you are too far from me. Don't go far from me."  
Vex looked at him, a pained expression on her face. She was near tears at hearing his voice break on that last sentence. "Do you," she struggled to form the words, "Do you think this is what-" she paused and looked away for a moment. "What mother saw before she died?"

Vex turned to Vax as he bowed his head in grief. She went up to wipe the tears from her face Vax took her hand from her face and clasped it with both of his. He held her close to his chest, afraid that if he let go he would lose her just like they lost their mother.

He looked at Vex, his eyes full of pain and grief. "Do not go far from me."

Vex shook her head. "I won't, I swear."


End file.
